marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Empire Vol 1 10
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Mark Brooks | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I've been fighting fascists my entire life. And I promise you, there is nowhere you can run or hide that will keep you safe from them. There's only one thing you can do. You stand, and you fight. | Speaker = Steve Rogers | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Steve McNiven | Penciler1_2 = David Marquez | Penciler1_3 = Ron Lim | Penciler1_4 = Rod Reis | Penciler1_5 = Paco Medina | Inker1_1 = Jay Leisten | Inker1_2 = David Marquez | Inker1_3 = Ron Lim | Inker1_4 = Rod Reis | Inker1_5 = Juan Vlasco | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Colourist1_2 = Rod Reis | Colourist1_3 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * ** ** * ** *** *** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harris * * Anna (Jason's classmate) Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* **** ***** ***** **** ***** *** **** ** Thanos' palace * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** *** **** ***** * ** Items: * * * * * * ** ** * * * * and * * arm prosthesis * * * * * * and * and * * * * * * * * * and * * * * and * * * * Vehicles: * Experimental drone bomber | Synopsis1 = Ordering the members of the resistance to stand down, the Hydra Supreme Steve Rogers urges his former allies to surrender, claiming that they are in the wrong side and that there's nothing they can do to stop Hydra from using the Cosmic Cube to rewrite history. Logan interrupts him, arguing he won't get much support from the people on the scene. Hawkeye yells "Avengers Assemble!," and the heroes join him in swarming Steve. However, he swiftly knocks them all down with the power from the almost-completed Cosmic Cube. Rogers blasts a wave of energy that wipes out the heroes and remakes the world into Hydra's image. Glimpses of this world include the Fantastic Four with Doctor Doom rather than Mr. Fantastic, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr having been executed, the Avengers being assembled by Hydra, and Arnim Zola creating the radioactive spider. As the wave of energy envelops different landmarks of Washington, D.C., they change their appearance. The Capitol appears rebuilt, a statue of Nostradamus leans over the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool, the Washington Monument becomes spiralled, and Sir Isaac Newton sits in the place of Abraham Lincoln. Steve's prideful observation of the fruits of his labor is interrupted by Captain America, still standing holding the last fragment of the Cosmic Cube. Ant-Man and the Winter Soldier observe from behind as Sam walks up to Steve. Sam kneels in front of Rogers, and hands over the Cosmic Cube fragment as he gives the Hydra salute. Surprised, Steve accepts Sam's offering, though also demands he give him his shield. Rogers pushes the shard into the chestpiece containing the rest. The surge of power flowing through Steve is abruptly cut short, and he falls into the ground, noticing the Cube is gone from his armor. Ant-Man appears in front of Rogers, returning from his miniature size. The Winter Soldier soon follows, returning to the scene through a portal. It is shown that moments earlier, as Sam handed over the Cube fragment, Ant-Man helped Bucky go subatomic size and penetrate Rogers' chest piece when he inserted the fragment into it. Even earlier before, days prior at the Triskelion, the Winter Soldier was explaining a plan to Captain America, Hawkeye and Iron Man. Believing that if the Cosmic Cube fragments were reunited Kobik would bring herself back to life, Bucky explained that with her laid her memory of the real Steve Rogers, and that bringing him back was only a matter of managing to reach them. Inside Kobik's mindscape, the world crumbled around Steve as he raced to find the little girl. Rogers found her sheltered inside a daycare, expressing her anguish over having messed up. Having believed Hydra was good, she unwittingly transformed Rogers into something horrible. When Kobik suggested remaining in hiding inside her mindscape, Steve shut down the idea, arguing the only way to face fascists is to stand and fight. Steve consoled Kobik, and she took his hand. As soon as they left the building, they heard Bucky's voice from above. The sky ripped open, and Bucky extended his hand to Steve. Carrying Kobik, Steve reached Bucky, and everything turned white. Back in the present, the Hydra Supreme angrily demands to know what Bucky did with the Cube. Kobik comes out of another portal, and reverts the changes Steve made to the world, much to his dismay. In front of the villainous Steve Rogers materialized the real Captain America. The two Rogers fight an arduous battle that is witnessed throughout the world. When the confrontation comes to a standstill, the Hydra Supreme reaches for Mjolnir to lift it as he once did when his reign began. Little did he know that during said instance, in reality Madame Hydra had used one of the Cosmic Cube fragments to alter Mjolnir's enchantment. Now as he attempts to lift it, the Hydra Supreme fails miserably. Captain America snatches away the hammer, and uses it to deliver his villainous counterpart a blow that knocks him out. After turning to his allies and apologizing for the actions of his evil counterpart, Steve hands over the shield back to Sam, and gives Mjolnir back to Thor. Using her powers, Kobik restores the past as it originally was, and gifts several of the heroes on the scene a journey through the Vanishing Point, seemingly returning immediately afterwards. Together again, all the heroes stand triumphant. Several weeks later, the sense of normalcy returned to the restored United States. Memorials are held, wreckage is rebuilt, and the dead are mourned, namely Black Widow. The Inhuman prisoners previously freed from captivity in New Attilan are processed by the American government. Brian McAllister soon returns to his brother Jason, and they head home. Brian finds his house vandalized and thrashed, but he tucks Jason into bed before going to sleep himself. The following day, Brian is woken up by a noise outside. When he steps outdoors, he finds Jason's class and their teacher Ms. Peters cleaning up their house. Brian says they didn't need to take the trouble, but Ms. Peters insists they did. Jason and Marcus Festerman meanwhile play on the street with an action figure of Sam Wilson, Captain America. | Solicit = Can there be any redemption for Captain America as the SECRET EMPIRE starts to crumble? | Notes = * The splash page when the Avengers attack the Hydra Supreme is an homage to the cover of . * The final panel in page 25 homages the cover of . * Kobik sending specific heroes into the Vanishing Point is depicted in the Generations anthology. | Trivia = * This issue marks the third time Steve Rogers has wielded Mjolnir (the first occurred in and the second in ). | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included